Simple Gifts
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: Spot loses the one he thinks is his only true love, but not before she leaves behind a simple gift to the world. Now he has a new love in his life, but it's not what you expect.
1. Wonderful Treasures

It was a dreary day in Brooklyn. The clouds hung over the city buildings. The steal gray cover gave off a gloomy feeling to all who lived there. A distant rumble of thunder could be heard. Soon a slow pitter-patter started outside, splashing against the docks and the lodging house. The beats of the raindrops soon quicken.

Inside the lodging house a tried looking boy with dirty blond hair sat in a chair by the window. One leg was carefully propped up on the windowsill, and all four chair legs were rested against the cold wooden floor. The boy's arms were carefully wrapped around a small bundle. His pale gray eyes with their droopy eyelids were rested gently on the tiny life form he cradled. It was a beautiful baby girl, his baby girl. A faint smile slowly spread across his lips as a pair of green eyes looked up at him adoringly, just like the her mother's had just a few weeks ago. Then the same feeling of love that he had had for the baby's mother swept over him. 

It was just over a week ago that the Brooklyn Leader had become a father. He couldn't of been more excited that day; only it had changed to sorrow later. Spot had truly loved the mother of his baby girl. He had planned on asking her to marry him, but she had fallen ill, and her body couldn't handle the difficult labor. Eight weeks early their daughter made her appearance into this world, and years too early Sketches made her exit, but not before leaving her mark on the world with a stunning baby girl. The two hadn't been able to agree upon a name for the baby before Sketches was lost, but Spot decided that the only name that was suiting for the tiny infant was that of her mother's, Lilly. Now He was responsible for another human. Sure he was responsible for his newsies, but this was different. He was the one who was going to have to teach her everything that she needed to know: how to sell papers, shoot a sling-shot, fight off the boys she wouldn't be dating until she was thirty. He would also have to teach her how to be like her mother one of the most caring people he had ever met. Spot looked down at Lilly as she cooed in his arms, he knew she deserved a better life then a newsie. And he was determined to give it to her. Spot was going to make Lilly's mother proud of the two of them. Today he was going to start the long search for a better job. Even though he was happy, he was in a lot of pain, but he hid it well from every one else. He had to be strong for himself and especially for his daughter. Spot knew Sketches would always be there with him, whether it was through the numerous sketches he had hanging on the wall done by her, or the people whose life she had touched in the lodging house, but most of all through the precious gift she had left- Lilly. 

Spot carefully rose from his seat as if he was carrying fine china. He walked over to his bunk, and with his free hand he moved the blankets and pillows, so they were arranged in sort of a nest. Spot then gently laid Lilly down in the center. He moved to get his clothes to get changed, but he was hesitant about leaving Lilly alone, even though the bunkroom was full of snoring newsies. He glanced over his shoulder every few steps to make sure she was where he had left her. Then once inside of the washroom he leaned out the door. Spot quickly pulled on his clothes and washed his face in record time. He made his way back over to the other side of the room careful not to wake any one else. It was Lilly's turn to get ready for the day. He wanted to make sure they were both ready before the lodging house turned into a mad house.

Spot racked his brain as he carried Lilly to the washroom, of whom he could get to watch her for the day while he went to look for a job. The number one place that came to his mind was the Battery Park Lodging House. It was a lodging house full of girl's and they'd know what to do. Spot trusted their leader Kate. She was a kind-hearted girl who ruled with an iron fist. Kate had been up twice during the week to make sure he was all set with the baby. Spot felt that she didn't trust him with Lilly as much as he trusted her. 

Once Spot was ready he picked up his little girl cuddling her closely. He walked over to the edge of the room, "Time ta get up boys!" He called into the sleeping bunkroom. The boys slowly got out of their bunks to start their day. Spot held Lilly close to his chest covering her head, as the two of them started out in the rain towards Battery Park.
    
    © 2003, Amanda Moore use of any part of this fanfiction on any other site with out explicit written permission for Amanda Moore is prohibited. 
    
    Disclaimer: These are worth shit just so every one knows. It just says you acknowledge that the characters and setting aren't yours. They can still sue the pants off of you. _I do not own any of the characters from the movie NEWSIES, nor do I own the setting or idea of NEWSIES. ___


	2. Every One Needs Help

            The once fearless leader was now filled with all sorts of new fears that he hadn't ever felt before, the anxieties of being a father. He feared everything in the lodging house would cause harm to Lilly, the rain outside even caused him to worry. The walk down to the Battery seemed to be longer then normal. Spot held Lilly so the rain wouldn't touch her, afraid that she might catch a cold. He looked down at her once or twice with a small smile, which caused him to relax the tiniest bit. The Battery Park Lodging House soon came into view and Spot let out the breath of worry he had been holding in. He pushed the door open and it creaked loudly. He wasn't surprised to see Kate standing behind the desk with her head bent over a stack of papers, "Heya Kate." Spot said quietly. He knew that the battery girls slept a little later then the others.

            Kate looked up at Spot and smiled a little, "What can I do for you?" She asked, placing a pencil down along side of the mountain of paperwork. Kate noticed that he had brought Lilly with him and had a pretty good idea of what Spot wanted.

            Spot took a couple more steps inside of the lodging house, "Uh, well ya see, I was wonderin' if ya coul' watch Lilly for me?" Spot felt a little weird asking Kate to help. It wasn't his style to ask for help, but he needed it. Spot needed to go and look for a job. Bandit whom he had talked to the night before about finding work suggested he stop by the restaurant, The River Bank, and he couldn't take Lilly with him.

            "Well, I could do that, but you have to help me first. I need you to fix that door." Kate pointed towards the front door that was falling off its hinges slightly.

            Spot smirked, "I can do that for you." He never gave up a chance to help a _damsel_ in his eyes. Spot loved to show off his abilities in front of a pretty girl. Kate pulled out the few tools they had at the lodging house. Spot handed Lilly to Kate carefully, and then selected the tools appropriate for the job. Kate smiled looking down at Lilly talking to her softly in baby talk.

Spot tinkered with the door a bit. Tightening the hinges where it was needed. He moved the door back and forth once or twice, and the loud creak was now down to a small squeak, "Needs a little oil latah."  Spot finished up replacing the tools, "Thanks Kate for watching Lilly. Think maybe you can bring her back to the lodgin' house for me?" Spot hoped he wasn't pushing her helpfulness too far.

            "Sure." She said not really paying attention to Spot. Kate was busy making sweet faces at Lilly. 

            Spot stood there for a few moments near the door watching Kate as she interacted with Lilly. She had a real motherly instinct to her even though she had never had a child of her own. There was a slight tightening in Spot's chest as he watched the two, wishing that he was leaving her with Sketches for the day, and later he would come home and they would spend the evening together, but that was just a dream now, a fantasy that would never be true. Spot turned out of the lodging house, tears lining his eyes. He sucked it up and headed to find Bandit. 

            The rain didn't seem to let up on the way back to Brooklyn. By the time he reached The River Bank he was completely soaked. He pulled his ratty cabbie hat off of his mess of dirty blonde hair. Spot tucked it into his back pocket. He quickly reached up and flattened out his hair trying to make is appearance a little more presentable. The Riverbank was a nice establishment. It wasn't the Waldorf, but it was defiantly above Tibby's. The tables were already preset when you walked in, also the menus weren't written on chalk slates nailed to the wall. The waiters were all dressed in white dress shirts and black pants. Even the busboys were dressed nicely. The silverware was shiny silver, not a dull of color. The glasses and dishes on the tables sparkled in the low lights.

            Bandit leaned over a table picking up a few cups and plates. He balanced them cautiously in his hand as he picked up another plate in his free hand. He saw Spot walk in, "Hey Conlon. Let me clear this an' I'll get the James, the owner." Bandit said. The sandy blonde headed back into the kitchen a few moments later with a taller older gentlemen. 

            "Hello, I'm James Coldstone and this is my restaurant." Spot could feel a nervous pit grow in his stomach as James spoke. He looked over at the man who had walked over with Bandit, "Micheal here tells me you are interested in a job?" He looked to Spot.

            "Yes, sir." Spot said with a nod, "My name's Ethan Conlon." He introduced himself. 

            "Well Ethan we could use another busboy around here. Can you work afternoons and evenings?" He inquired.

            Spot thought about Lilly. It would mean less time to spending with her, but she needed diapers, food, clothes, and blankets. Spot figured when he wasn't selling in the mornings he could take a small break to see Lilly, and then he could work at the restaurant. The night would be his time to spend with his daughter. Spot would make this work out, "Yes sir I can work at those times." He said not realizing the amount of pressure and stress he was getting himself into.

            "Great, you'll start this afternoon. Micheal will show you the ropes kid." James headed off to file some paper work and order more supplies. 

            Spot waited until James was gone. He smiled slightly, "I'll see you later Bandit. I've gotta sell now." He said. Spot didn't think that this would be too stressful to do. He figured he could handle it. He was _the _Spot Conlon leader of Brooklyn. He could handle anything. 

            Selling went by slow with the rain. No one wanted to be out in the cold rain. The headlines were pretty good, but with no one around to hear them it was a bust day. Spot was soaked to the bone by lunchtime. He wanted to head back to the lodging house, but he wouldn't be able to eat lunch then. Spot headed down the street calling out a few headlines to get rid of the few remaining papers left. Spot made it back to the lodging house finally. He began to undo the buttons on his shirt pealing the wet cloth off his cold goose bumped skin. He headed up to the bunkroom with a great yawn. Last night he had had a difficult time sleeping with Lilly waking at least twice. It would have been nice to take a nap, but he was due at the restaurant in thirty-minutes, it would take him about fifteen to get there. Spot pulled out the cleanest shirt and pair of pants that he had. He wanted to look good for work even if it wasn't the greatest job. Once he was changed Spot went to go wash his newsprint covered hands. The lodging house was extremely quiet and peaceful a sound he hadn't heard in a long time. Spot pulled his key back on before his cabby hat. He glanced at himself one more time in the mirror. As he looked he saw a boy standing before him who had grown into a man over night. Spot smiled slightly and then headed out of the lodging house for his first day of work at The River Bank.


End file.
